


I Can Barely Breathe

by TrynaGetStylinson



Series: Who's in charge here? [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bath Sex, Blow Jobs, Bubble Bath, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:58:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrynaGetStylinson/pseuds/TrynaGetStylinson





	I Can Barely Breathe

"Stay here and calm yourself down while I get the tub ready ok babe?" Louis cooed at Harry from the doorway to their enclosed bathroom.

"I'm gonna grab my iPod m'k? I really want to listen to The Smiths right now, I know you're not a fan but..."

"Whatever you want Harry, it's fine love." Louis smiled at him.

Harry really doesn't get it sometimes. How much Louis really loves him. Everything he does is for Harry. The lying, the photos, the pretending, it's all for Harry. All so Harry can know how much he cares about him. He knows its hard, he knows it even makes Harry cry sometimes and that kills him. If he could take every ounce of sadness away from Harry he would, he would take it all, but he can't. It's not something he can do. So for now, he'll settle with loving him, and kissing him and shagging him senseless and anything else that his beautiful green eyes ask for. Because he loves him that much.

Harry walked sluggishly into the bathroom with his iPod and docking station in tow. He stopped abruptly when he saw the sight before him.

"Lou, what are you doing??" he barked out in laughter.

"What? You've never seen bubbles before Harold?"

"I have but, is that..."

"Mr. Bubbles? Why yes it is! I got a bottle of it the last time we were in New York. Best bubbles in the world! Now plug that contraption in, set the mood and get your cute little bum in here with me!"

Harry hit play on the iPod and climbed into the tub. Lou had settled against one end, legs spread.

"Hmm," Harry sighed, sliding between them, leaning his head back to rest against the smaller boys shoulder. The water rose as he sunk down, coming up to cover most of his chest.

"Can you--" Louis says, and then reaches up and shifts Harry's head slightly to the left. "That's better." He put his arms around Harry's waist, linking his fingers together.

The music began to play. 

_Sing me to sleep_   
_Sing me to sleep_   
_I'm tired and I_   
_I want to go to bed_   
  
_Sing me to sleep_   
_Sing me to sleep_   
_And then leave me alone_   
_Don't try to wake me in the morning_   
_'Cause I will be gone_   
_Don't feel bad for me_   
_I want you to know_   
_Deep in the cell of my heart_   
_I will feel so glad to go_   
  
_Sing me to sleep_   
_Sing me to sleep_   
_I don't want to wake up_   
_On my own anymore_   
  
_Sing to me_   
_Sing to me_   
_I don't want to wake up_   
_On my own anymore_   
  
_Don't feel bad for me_   
_I want you to know_   
_Deep in the[cell](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/smiths/asleep.html) of my heart_   
_I really want to go_   
  
_There is another world_   
_There is a better world_   
_Well, there must be_   
_Well, there must be_   
_Well, there must be_   
_Well, there must be_   
_Well..._   
  
_Bye bye_   
_Bye bye_   
_Bye..._

 

"You know that I'll never leave you alone right Harry? Like not ever unless that's what you want."

"I know Lou, I know."

Louis mouths the bare skin behind Harry's ear just like he knows Harry likes. 

"Would a blow job help get your mind off of whatever it is that you're thinking Lou? You're stressing me out...."

Louis laughed. "Harry, we just had sex, are you kidding? I probably couldn't even..."

 

Harry reached behind him, in between he and Lou's bodies and gripped Louis' cock firmly.

"Um, ok, ok yeah we can do that...."

 

"Well get up a little, we wouldnt want me to drown now would we?"

Lou balances himself on the side of the tub, half in and half out of the water. The head of his cock breaks the surface. Harry licks his lips as he kneels between Lou's spread legs, both hands on his hips, and then leans in to take him in his mouth. He never gets tired of this, the salty taste of Louis, the soft little thrusts over his tongue, the moans and the gasps and the way Lou's fingers comb through his hair, rubbing his scalp. Harry would never get tired of this. Ever

Their bodies were creating gentle waves in the tub. Louis closed his eyes and let himself revel in the feeling that Harry was stirring inside of him. The heat of Harry's mouth and the steam of the bath, Lou couldn't believe he was about to come again, this soon, but GOD DAMNIT if Harry really wasn't a genius with his fucking mouth. He could do this as a profession he's that good. Louis felt the heat coiling up through his abdomen, heat prickling through his toes and fingers and he gripped Harry's hair tightly.

"Harry I, fuck.....I..."

Louis came with a deep groan, almost overflowing Harry's mouth. Harry swallowed ever last drop that Louis gave him and sat back on his heels, smirking.

"Thought you couldn't come again..."

"Shut up and come here" Lou drawled lazily as he sank back into the tub. "I want to taste myself on your tongue."

Harry's eyes shot wide open. Lou NEVER wanted to kiss him when he was finished.

The thought is so hot and so dirty that Harry has to thrust his cock a little against Lou's belly as he straddles his hips and lets his toungue push into Lou's mouth. The kiss is sloppy, it feels like one of the filthiest things Harry has ever done, and that's saying a alot.  He mewls into Louis's mouth. Louis wraps one hand around Harry's neck and the other around his cock, stroking him in time with the thrusts of his tongue into Harry's mouth. He know's Harry is sensitive right now but Harry is so hard in his hand, he knows he'll be able to come in no time.

Harry barely has time to squeak out a groan before he's spilling over into Louis's hand and into the warm bubbles surrounding them.

"Fuck"

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't help it, you looked so hot and you were hard and..."

"No Lou it's fine. Really. That was amazing."

"I'm going to drain the water and turn on the shower, we need to rinse off for real this time ok Haz?"

 

Louis stood up on shakey legs and bent over to drain the tub. He heard a wolf whistle and looked over his shoulder at Harry staring right at his arse as he turned the nozzle on for the shower spray.

"You know I'm going to get that eventually right Lou?" 

"In your dreams Curly... now get up here so I can shampoo those lucious locks of yours that the girls go crazy for..."

 


End file.
